


Bliss

by HangryAngryCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Character Death, Consensual Sex, Cute, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Petting, Non-Canon Relationship, Older Ignis Scientia, Older Prompto Argentum, Oral Sex, Smut, Tension, Vaginal Sex, lil kinky sometimes perhaps, maybe a little angsty, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangryAngryCat/pseuds/HangryAngryCat
Summary: A small collection of short stories in a non-canonical version of Eos, setting us up for a happy ending to the world. These will follow through some of the lives and everyday happenings of a relationship between you and one of the Chocobros in different ages. It will now include some of the other characters in the franchise, much to our delight, I hope. Each story may vary in length, all from one part to some few, but I will try to keep it no longer than 3 parts in one "chapter".





	1. No. 1 - Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, blurting out an idea I got just a few days ago. We begin with our by-all-loved tactician, and he does not seem to be afraid to show his love. 
> 
> Tags and such are not complete, will update with more as it goes.

A faint, playful breeze made its way through your hair, making it flowing and dance as it obeyed the wind’s will. The soft and loose dress you had allowed yourself slipping into, caressed your slim calves, its color complimenting your skin and complexion well as well as creating a contrast without being too sharp. You stood and watched the sea and sunset with the softest of smiles on your lips as it soothed your mind from the day’s hard and stressful work. You had been part of many a councils at the Citadel and had been reporting the latest statistics of how Insomnia had fared the latest months. King Noctis, your employee and close friend had been equally as bored as you, but you still took pride in your work, and you were always there by his side as the one who constantly kept him updated on the citizens welfare and of course, being his right hand in travel and combat. That’s of course, being beside your fiancée Ignis Scientia who really was the real right hand. You had met the only one year older tactician during one of your expeditions with your Crownsguard which were set to meet up with the small party consisting of the King himself, then called the Prince, the King’s Shield Gladiolus Amicitia who you’ve had the pleasure to meet beforehand as he had trained with the Crownsguard under Cor Leonis, “the Immortal” as they called him, and Clarus Amicitia, former King Regis’ shield and Gladiolus’ father. Gladiolus himself were a very good sparring partner and a very strict Shield, also pride of his work. Protect the King with his life, that was his destiny and pride. Train the King and be his focus and strength at times when the King couldn’t muster said things himself. Sometimes in a rather rough manner, but still needed at times. He was very proud and stubborn, sometimes also rather mettle, at first relying entirely on his strength to not let him down, but after a time, maturing into a more modest and mentally trained human being, still strong and proud, but a more tempered strength, focused strength rather than brute force. And of course, their little Joker, Sunshine and Chocobo-loving Prompto Argentum whom you’d never really understood how he’d manage to tag along with the royal party, really, oddly misfitting as he at first seemed to be. Later, you had noticed, he did make a nice compliment to the party, practically always cheery and making a nice contrast to the more muted Shield and Tactician. And Noctis got a friend who he could loosen up with, fooling around with and forgetting his duties for a while, and that was invaluable as the times turned darker and the nights even longer until they were completely taking over the days. Of course, at other times he was more of an distraction to the task at hand, but he would more often than not simply be sharply hushed at by Gladiolus to keep it down. But then again, as time went they became fond of the gunslinger, and grateful for him at some times as his gunslinging-abilities proved to be finely adjusted and attuned to perfection, bringing the party out of danger and hairy situations, several times. 

And then of course, we had the Tactician himself. The day you met him, he had appeared rather quiet and mysteriously laid-back and _ very _ polite, as to analyze the situation and giving the then Prince advise as to what he should do, as a real tactician should, but still leaving the decision up to the heir. He had been the groups mother, sort-of, cooking the most delicious of meals, and scribbling down recipes as he came up with them, sometimes even mid-fight. He had spend a lot of time adjusting his existing recipes to perfection as he would not accept anything other than that, frantically tasting his concoctions and adding not even a pinch of different spices to make the perfect levelling of tastes even the most prized cook would be jealous of. The boys were very lucky to have such a capable man at their side, not to say the least yourself too. Ignis dagger-wielding and polearm-swinging were also finely tuned to his taste and he made sure to always stay as perfect he could, always able to bring the devastating blows with minimal effort, while, on occasion, enhancing his weapons with elemental magic. He were perfection manifested on so many levels, all from his combat-capabilities to his deep English accent and way with words, to his love for Ebony and to being one of the most mature twenty three year old man you had ever met, making him appear much older than what he was. And making you fell in love with him, and everything he offered, the more you’d get to spend time with him, learning to know all his quirks and what made him tick.

You thought back on those first days, weeks, months even, with a even wider smile on your face. It was a long time ago now, and you all had grown even more into your roles, maturing over the years. You yourself had abandoned your Crownsguard patrol when the escort mission had been accomplished, wishing to stay with the party of four, much to the Captain’s dislike, but it was accepted in the end. So you had been on the road with the four men since the start, been through hell, heaven and back, and that had made you tighter than ever. That time were long gone now as the Chosen King had at last risen to his task, defeating the Star Scourge and the Accursed One, purged the evil from Eos, and by that, being rewarded to live and become the King he was destined to be. Fifteen years after the party had set out had it been. And you all had begun to settle down. You gave a long sigh and your shoulders relaxed fully with the breath you let out, resting your arms on the black metal railing before you. 

“Tough day, my love?” you heard that familiar voice behind your back and before you got to turn around you felt his presence and body place itself behind you, grasping you around the waist. You smiled and hummed affirmatively, leaning your head back to rest on his chest and collar-bone. That musty perfume of musk, Ebony and leather of his snuck its way into your nose and you inhaled contently, placing your hands on his arms, gently stroking them fondly. You loved moments like this. He hummed equally content to your caressing and burrowed his nose into your neck, deeply inhaled and giving it a small kiss. The sun was halfway down and as the air became a bit more chilly, you shivered a faint bit, turning a head to kiss him on the cheek. 

“May I treat my fair lady to a dinner this night, as a celebration of the ending of the seemingly endless councils at the Citadel?”

You turned around to face him, seemingly a bit shocked but you nodded and shone up. His emerald green eyes full of love and affection. He, always dressing proper and fashionable, were in a black suit, complemented with a light grey shirt, black tie and shiny black shoes, looking absolutely stunning. His newly clean shaven chin and well groomed hair were tidingly pushed up to effectively making his face not look quite as square as it may had been without it.

“Why yes, of course. I might need to dress up though if I am to match you, am I afraid.” you smiled and giggled as he offered his arm to lead you in a walk.. 

“Nonsense, my dear, you are looking as clever as ever” he countered, all smiling. “-but if it would make you feel better, then of course.”

“Might as well do.” you purred, ever in a loving manner.

“Well then, shall we?” he hummed while steering you on the way to your apartment.

You both went in silence, simply bathed in the loving presence of each other and as you went in through the doors, he said.

“Take your time, my dear, our reservation are not due until 8pm.” He mused while flinging an eye on the clock, noting that it showed 6pm before sitting down in the couch, taking of his coat, careful not to wrinkle the garb. You smiled and nodded while heading into the bedroom, spending a few minutes choosing something more fitting and complementing Ignis dressing before picking a flowing, yet simple evening dress, dressed with the most beautiful jewelry on accenting places, a gift you had the luck to pick on your latest birthday, all on Ignis expense. “You deserve the best, simply put.” he simply had said before encouraging you to step into that very expensive shop. You headed out, and into the bathroom, putting on some makeup that were to enhance your features and make your eyes pop, while still keeping the natural look. You did the same with your hair, careful not to overdo it. You went back to the bedroom to pick out some matching shoes that still allowed you to walk properly, not been one for putting them high heels on very often. You were, still a Crownsguard since young, being fondled into wearing shoes that made it easy to keep the footing and light on the feet. 

You grabbed a scarf to go as you knew it would be chilly in the air and you stepped out to face Ignis, sitting on the couch, seemingly drifting off in thoughts, following the people outside with his keen eyes. But when you stepped out, all dressed up, he rose to his feet, seemed to be quite stunned. You shifted, somewhat uncomfortable, as you weren’t too accustomed with having the full attention on you in that manner. 

  
“My-! You look stunning, my love, absolutely beautiful!” he embraced you in a kiss, pulling you close by the waist and sneaking his hands up on your back, pressing his firm body against yours. And a feeling in your stomach ignited as you gave in to the feeling, the immense affection and passion you both shared for each other. After a short while Ignis felt the need to tear loose from the passion he felt for you, burning steady in his chest. He offered his arm once again and you set out to venture forth to the restaurant. You had no idea where he might have booked a reservation, but by the looks of it, something in the more expensive areas. The streets were full of life, other couples who paced slowly to their respective places and people who were just out to have a fun night, it was, after all, a Friday night. After a good walk, he stopped you in front of Regal Lemasse, as you had suspected, one of the most expensive restaurants in Insomnia, and you were sure Ignis had hand picked it based on the quality of the ingredients, the very competent chefs, which he, of course, knew well, and of course by their excellent service. 

He tilted his head down, gently following your chin line with one gloved finger, pressing it up, making you meet his greenhued gaze. You smiled, stretched your feet, going up on toes to place a small, teasingly light kiss on his somewhat cold lips. He met and intensified it, making sure he got to taste your lips enough to be able to keep his manners in the luxurious restaurant. You smiled through it and allowed him to, not sure if _ you _ could keep your manners, as that spark had yet again been ignited. When you at last let go of eachother, he took off his glasses and pulled out a small, soft piece of fabric which he gently rubbed against the lenses to clean them, as the kiss had caused your skin to leave small remnants of makeup on the lenses. 

“That was your own fault.” you teased happily, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, stepped back to appreciate the view, adoring how handsome he was, all from top to toe. When he was done, he put them on again and pushed them up on his nose, answering you rather boldly with a somewhat mischievous smile. 

“Well I certainly do not mind, my love. I would do that just to be able to kiss you whenever I wanted. Besides, I could take them off if they would prove to be too much in the way.” He just knew how you loved to see him without glasses, allowing his eyes to not be shaded by the glass (You were so easily swayed by his gaze anyway and even more so when his eyes got to be fully exposed), even though he himself preferred to wear them. He noticed how this affected you and chuckled a bit before straightening up and asked. “Shall we proceed then? I do believe your stomach’s rumbling.” In that moment, your stomach _ did _in fact rumble and you nodded, “Yes please, it’s been like ages since lunch!” 

And with those words, you went inside after that Ignis had spoken to the guard outside, confirming his reservation. The place was rather crowded at this hour, but most importantly, it was _ huge _, with dark parquet flooring, wooden, equally dark walls and high ceilings. And through the aisle hanged enormous chandeliers in brass, each with, what it seemed like, millions of glistening lights in each chandelier. The entire wall on your right side were with only windows, allowing much light to enter the dining area. Further in were waiters hurrying back and forth with ease and elegance to deliver lovely assembled main courses, desserts and starters from the kitchen behind, smartly hidden in the corner to the left. The room itself were inconsistently built, creating contrasts to the big, open area in general, while also offering some privacy from the other guests. You just stopped and was in awe of the sight. “It’s amazing.” was the only thing you could muster up, and soon you were met by a waiter in luxurious white garbs and white satin gloves, black bow ties and a black cloth hanging over his left arm, offering you both a small glass of champagne which you both agreed to and while you sipped from the glasses, the waiter spoke.

  
“Please follow me, Mr and Mrs Scientia.” and turned around and paced over to a beautifully decorated table in one of the corners, on the side with the enormously windows, decorated with two candles on the side, their flames gently flickering, bringing a soft, warm light to the table, lighting your faces perfectly and with deep blue sylleblossoms, honoring queen Lunafreya as much as being a symbol of peace. The blossom’s deep color harshly breached the ice-white of the cloth on the table. The waiter brought two menus over from a cart that passed by, placing them on each side of the table.

Ignis held out the chair, waiting for you to sit down as he adjusted the chair to your liking before sitting down in front of you and taking of his gloves. You sighed of contentment. “Ignis, this is amazing.” 

“It’s my pleasure, love. Glad I could satisfy you.” he hummed back, picking up his menu and started browsing through it. Oh, he hadn’t satisfied you at all, you thought mischievously to yourself, biting your lip in absence, entrailed in thoughts continuing down that path. Ignis noticed this of course, asking a tad bit worryingly “Love, is everything okay?”

Apparently you had furrowed your brows in process, being far into that trail of thought, giving off a somewhat pained expression, tormenting yourself with the thoughts of what could happen later that night. Hearing his voice worrying brought you back to the present, and you were blinking a couple of times, confused. “What?” He repeated his question, less worryingly this time. “Is everything okay, you looked rather worried?” You shook your head slightly as to shake off the last traces of those sinful thoughts before answering. 

“Yeah, it is all okay, sorry, I lost myself in thoughts again.” 

“Very well then.” He said with a smile, continued to browse through the menu. You picked up the other menu and started browsing. 

“I thought it would be suitable with a three-course, do you object?” he mused somewhat absently.

“No, yeah, it will be perfect” you answered, now looking at him and smiling lovingly, without him noticing.

“I guess I am rather lucky then, as I have already prepared the courses for us.” he said and putting away the menu to the side, revealing it had acted as a sort of distraction. Your eyebrows raised, you looking at him with some surprise. 

“What? How?” you exclaimed, taking a sip of champagne. 

“I’ve made some connections here and there, and pulled some strings over there. Trust me, this will be splendid.” he smilingly mumbled. 

You threw up your hands in the air as an excessively, fake dramatic gesture, laughing and shook your head.

“Yeah okay, I believe you, dear.” you laughed and took Ignis’s hand to caress the back of his hand with your thumb, noticing how surprisingly soft his hand was, even though he was a trained and experienced fighter, he had almost no scars on them. He definitely did not miss out on the care for his body. He grabbed your hand, rising it to his mouth, slightly bending over the table to not straining your arm too much, and kissed it gently before putting it down as the waiter from before came up to your table, smiling as he picked up the two menus and walked away. It seemed as if he was playing along in Ignis plan on the way he were smiling at you. At the same time as he were leaving, one other waiter came with your starter, a delicious soup of different mushrooms, rouxed to perfection, with some garnish of parsley on top. With that some newly roasted breadsticks. Shortly, another waiter arrived with two glasses of white wine that, after Ignis’s approval, were served with the rest. You both digged in and chatted away during your dinner, waiter came between the courses and assured himself that the dishes were splendid, and during your dessert, after some glasses of wine, you began to feel notable heat on your cheeks. A clear sign that you began to become intoxicated, just as Ignis. You couldn’t stop yourself, as your sense of decency deprived, you reached out with your heeled foot, slowly and with a very innocent and clean demeanor, traced it up against the tacticians long, slender leg, following it up against his calf. He immediately froze and looked at you with a gaze that said “Not here, love, spare it.” 

You answered with a very challenging smile, eyes narrowed as you pushed the limits by going further, caressing the lower part of his inner thigh rather sensually. He hissed under his breath.

“Love, you do not wish to tempt me further, you already has this whole evening.”

“Oh, but what if I wish to, my dear?” you simply said with a fake nonchalant, more sensual voice while taking a sip of your third and a half glass of wine. 

“Then, my love, you would have to accept the consequences.” he answered slyly, suddenly grabbing your leg from under the table, tracing his hand firmly and with a goal, up against your leg, letting his digits tease your inner thigh, going halfway up before stopping and continued to caressing, teasing a small area with different strokes. This had you almost choking on your sip of wine, quickly swallowing it as you could not contain your subdued gasp and quivering of lust. “Six…” you hissed softly under your breath. Ignis shot a disarmingly sly smile and continued to caressing, teasingly going further up at times, making you breathe louder than you anticipated, blushing heavily seconds after you noticed it. He chuckled low, gave you some more of previews of what might come, before stopping, acting as if nothing had happened and continued on his dessert, a very fluffy chiffon cake, something he himself had inspired the cook to add to their menu. You were boiling with lust and anticipation to the point that you almost couldn’t, nor wanted to contain yourself. A whisper, all witnessing all that heat that had been building up to this point, came from your mouth, while you, as natural as you could, finished your dessert rather fast.

“I do believe we should wrap this evening up, what do you say, my dear?” 

An eyebrow shot up, a smile was fired and that handsome man at the other side of the table gazed upon you as to measure your urgency to get to a private space. Finally, he nodded and finished his cake and wine, waved a waiter to the table. 

“I believe it is time for the bill, yes?” he said, and gosh, how did he keep his face up while you knew he was as heated as you were. Tactician, that was what he was, of course, and it required some skill to keep one’s head cool in pressuring situations. The waiter nodded and hurried along to get the bill. Ignis paid the bill and soon you were on your way, hurrying along to get home as fast as possible, although it was hard, given that you both had been drinking quite a lot all in all. Not to mention that you had to stop along the way because you simply could not keep away from each other because you both could not stop teasing each other, a grazing on the butt here, a caress on the waist there. But, then finally you came home to your apartment, you fiddling with the key to put it into the keyhole to unlock it. Ignis came up behind you, pushing his body against yours and by the Six, you could already feel a rockhard boner materialize through his pants, making you pant slightly from anticipation. He put his arms around you, steadying your now even more trembling hands from wanting to open it as fast as you could. Finally, the lock clicked and you both stumbled in, throwing of your shoes and then you turned to face another, almost throwing yourselves at each other. Tasting each other, Ignis bowed his head to kiss and nibble at your neck, both were panting of anticipation, you groaned of pleasure, stroking his body everywhere, before fondling his member, making him freeze in place, lift his head from your neck to hum low and guttural of contentment. You slowly started to back up, to show him the way to the sofa, commanding him to take of his shirt while pushing him down on in a sitting position on the sofa. He did as you asked, fully exposing his slender, yet surprisingly muscular torso, while looking up at you to wait for the next command. You bit your lip at the sight of him, panting, his hair unkempt because you couldn’t refrain from pushing your fingers through his hair, his green eyes glimmering of passion and affection through the glasses. You turned around, sat down in a crouching position while saying. “Please undo my zipper, Ignis.” “With pleasure.” was the only thing you heard from him as he pulled the zipper on your dress down. You stood up again, still with back against him, swaying your hips, making the dress easily fall off your hips and to the ground. You had matched a set of underwear made of lace, a very classic combination, and as you turned around, Ignis let out a small groan at the sight of you, wanting to touch, but refrained. You crouched down between his legs, slowly undoing his belt and zipper on his pants with a sly smile and eyes that said everything. You pulled them out of the way along with his underwear and exposed his member, giggled a little from excitement and anticipation, and with a _ very _ dirty look on Ignis, you dipped down on him with your mouth, taking as much of him as you could. He let out a almost painful, lengthy groan and let his head fall back on the sofa, fully anticipated to the feeling. “Six… (Y/N)- Aaah!” he hissed out under his lusty breath, but was cancelled by a especially satisfactory stroke with your mouth, making him wince of lust.

“I do not think I will be able to hold this much longer, love.” he whispered between his groans.

“Is that so?” you answered, losing your grip only temporary. “Well, let’s do something about that, then.” 

You practically pulled off your underwear, hastily straddled him while he shot out his arms to feel your body, cupping your breasts and fondled them with care before pulling you closer to kiss them intimately, grabbing your hips with a firm hand instead. You positioned yourself and sank down on him, you so long had been almost as wet as you could be, so it was an easy entry. You groaned out as he stretched you and massaged your inner walls and he followed your groans. You began to ride him slowly, not to push him over the edge the first you did. He cried out many times, trying to take control of you to ride him faster. But after a while you could not keep yourself from it either, as you also had been teased so many times and you let Ignis take control. He immediately took the chance and grabbing you in a secure grip before rising to his feet, he was indeed stronger than he looked, and he carried you into the bedroom, put you down on the bedside, and pulled you to the edge, still positioned inside of you. 

“Now, kitten, it is my turn.” And you knew, when he called you ‘kitten’, you knew it was real.

He began to rock back and forth in a steady but rather fast pace while leaning over you, kissing your mouth and neck at occasions. You groaned in his mouth, squealed and clawed at his muscular back to make him go faster. He kept his pace, teasing you closer to the edge, as he kept pushing that right button, that thing you needed. Ignis stopped for a split second to take of his glasses, put them away at a safe distance, and put a hand down to stimulate you while he rocked. This drove you insanely close at the very instant, gasping and trembling of pleasure as you called out his name. He winced between his teeth, sweat starting to break on his forehead, also trying to delay his orgasm a bit further. You could not hold it no more, and as you clasped around him, you shouted out, a guttural roar of pleasure, grabbing Ignis to keep him close as you rode over the edge, trembling and shooting your hips up and down as the orgasm lasted a while. He shot open his eyes as one of your waves clasped him especially hard, driving him over the edge too, breathing out your name and groaned loudly as he pushed himself inwards, burrowing himself as deep as he could, as he trembled viciously, hissing behind clammed teeth. Your orgasm had eased down and you were lightly stroking his back, kissing his forehead. When the orgasm had calmed, he looked up on you, smiling before chuckling lightly, kissing your lips lightly, panting quite a bit. 

  
“Well, that was something, wasn’t it?” you whispered lightly while giggling a bit. 

“Certainly.” he answered with an equal of a smile, a bit out of breath.

Soon, you both became tired after a while of just laying in each others arms, cuddling and in between giving each other light kisses.

"I love you, (Y/N)" was the last you heard from Ignis before you both fell asleep, entangled in each other and legs and arms intertwined.


	2. No. 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up beside Ignis and is having some very lovable and gentle moments. Pretty much straight forward. However, something happens one day when he comes home from work.

You woke with furrowed brows, slightly opening your eyes only to be shutting them close again from the pain of being blinded from the soft light that shone through the windows to your left as you had in your drunken- and horniness had forgot to shut out via your curtains.  _ Gods, your head hurt. What was the time even?  _ You burrowed your face in the pillow, feeling that awful taste in your mouth from not having brushed the teeth the night before and the alcohol from the night before had settled in on your tongue. Slowly turning around to not make your head throb even more, you threw a glance, first at the clock and then at Ignis at your side. 8.13 am. He was, very unusually so, still asleep and even with the faintest snoring as his lips parted slightly, lying on his back as he was. You smiled at the sight, he was really not one for a “sloppy sleeper” as he would call it, often referring to Gladiolus as the shield almost always snored very loud,  _ every night _ they were on their adventures. And this were the main cause Ignis hadn’t been able to sleep in effectively in the past years, making him grow accustomed, why even fond, of it. You had been told King Noctis had always been able to sleep through it, but then again, he had been able to sleep through almost anything, you had heard from Ignis’s tales. But now, with the amount of alcohol in his body, Ignis had been able to sleep through the sun’s beams and getting him some well-earned sleep from the weeks hard work. You let your gaze caress him, his slender but nonetheless very toned upper body, not a ounce gram fat too much on his body. His muscles flicked the faintest bit under his slightly olive-toned skin as his chest rose and sank again with his even breathing. Then he stirred, moving to his side, now with his back against you, giving out a deep sigh of relaxation, making you smile even wider, you loved when he did that. You shifted somewhat closer his back, forgot about your throbbing head as a need for cuddles grew inside, placing your hands softly on his waist, kissing his scapula lightly. He hummed, not really awake, but the touch had stirred his sleep a bit, before sinking into the sleep again. You moved even closer and pressed your body against his back, continued to plant small kisses on his back. His humming grew more intentional and he rose his head slightly just to send a glance at you over his shoulder. 

“Good morning, love.” He murmured before laying his head back, taking your hand and pulling it upwards, to his chest which drew you even closer. 

“Morning.” you mumbled, still nibbling at his shoulders and making the way up his neck. He shivered from the touch and you saw how the goosebumps raised on his skin, smiling before releasing him, suddenly feeling the urge to pee. Your eyes had accustomed now to the light outside and as you turned around, the light didn’t pained as much in the eyes as the headache. Best you go get some water. You stepped up, made your way to the toilet and made your business there, including getting that awful taste from your mouth before heading to the kitchen, fetching two glass and some aspirin, filling the glasses with water. You drank a full glass almost immediately before refilling it and heading back into your bedroom. Ignis had awaken more, eyes narrowing as he hadn’t accustomed to the light yet, silently wincing before blinking several times. You handed him the glass with a faint smile of compassion before downing the aspirin with some water and climbed into the bed again.

“Slept well, darling?” you asked as you crawled under the blankets again.

“Haven’t slept this deep since after the Chosen King’s Day.” he answered, volume almost down to a whisper, before following your example regarding the aspirin and water. The Chosen King’s day was formed with the Founder King’s Day, but since Noctis had returned during the last days of Dark, and restored light to Eos, it had been very soon after they had brought Insomnia back on its’ feet, that the people and finally the King himself had constituted the day, which later turned into a week, where festivities, not unlike those of Founder King’s day, where being held in king Noctis honor. And of course, that week meant a lot of preparatory work and ceremonies for the king and his most trusted as medals and scholarships were handed out to the people who had shown extraordinary skills or been especially faithful to Lucis. Ignis had indeed practically been living of Ebony the whole week to be able to push through and keep the schedule on time, which had brought him to collapse in the last evening of the week, on the actual day of the dawn. All with big dark circles under his eyes, hollowed out from constant work and stress. He slept for almost fourteen hours, the poor thing. You laughed faintly, giving him an compassionate look as you remembered the stress he had endured. 

“Have you?” he continued, turning to face you, now that you were back in bed, rising his hand with his slender fingers to caress your cheek. You hummed affirmative, leaning into his touch while shutting your eyes to increase the feel of it. 

“Yes, I believe so, I haven’t been waking anything this night.” Which were a good sign. Usually you were like Ignis, not being able to sleep in, in the morning. And unfortunately, you weren’t too fond of Ebony so you really had no way of getting your energy up in the morning, other than actually going to bed early to catch those hours you needed. 

“I am very glad to hear that, dear.” He gave you a small kiss on the forehead before pulling himself from bed, his turn to relieve himself on the toilet. The slender man pulled a robe around his body before heading out, not preferring

You turned over to your back, studying the roof as you waited, heard the flushing and then the splashing from the tap, longer than usual and you figured that he also relieved him of that morning after taste. The headache had eased up quite the bit and you almost felt ready to get up out of bed. Ignis came out of the toilet, sticking his head in and asked:

“Breakfast?”

“Yes please!” you chimed up and smiling brightly at him, even though you still were a bit sluggish. He shot one of the corner’s of his mouth up in a blinding smile before leaving and starting to clatter the pans and tools to his heart’s content and soon you could feel the smell of Ebony spreading throughout the rather small apartment and the kettle starting to boil water. Ignis hadn’t seemed to be as hungover as you were, or he handled it rather well. Then again, you really didn’t handle alcohol very well as it were. You decided to use the time to freshen up and went to shower. 

A few minutes later, you stepped out, feeling more awake and maybe most importantly, more  _ refreshed _ than in the whole week that had passed. You had wrapped your robe around you tightly as you shivered from the cold outside the bathroom, towel wrapped equally tight around your skull. There he was, sitting by the smaller table sipping his Ebony and waiting for you to join him. Table was set with all kinds of deliciousness, toasted breads, scrambled eggs and bacon, a plate with fruit and a kettle with hot water and your favourite tea on the empty side of the table. You sat down by the table and you both digged in and afterwards you helped each other with the dishes. 

A lot really didn’t happened that day as you both were tired from the week prior and the night before, you just strolled around in your home and watched movies under blankets, sitting close to each other as you both sometimes drifted off, the movies became calming background noises. 

And then Monday came at last. The alarm ringed in your ear, and at this time, it was shrieking in your ear. Ignis were already up, as per usual, and you heard the shower from the other side of the wall shut close and the rustle of the shower doors. You yawned big and stretched far and long before relaxing while letting out a strained sigh. Ignis came into the room, with his hair still damp and unkempt and you wouldn’t miss the opportunity when he turned his back to you to rummage the wardrobe after his clothes, to nudge to the other edge of the bed and stretching out as far as you could without leaving bed, towards him.

“Six! What in the Astrals are you doing?” he exclaimed while flinching away from the sudden pinch to his well shaped butt, though not without a smile to his lips and a slight furrow to his brows. He turned at the same time to you, and swept his towel around his hips, successfully hiding his manhood from your peeking eyes.

“I couldn’t keep myself from it, sorry!” you answered with a bit guilty but at the same time mischievous tone. You blushed a bit. “It’s not my fault your butt looks so good, it practically begs to be pinched!” you murmured.

“You should know, firstly, that it is rude to stare and secondly that invading on a person's private domain might have consequences not previously known.” he answered equally mischievous and this time with a bigger smile, raising his eyebrow before leaning in on you, being pretty close to your face. “Even though, I do not mind you taking advantage of the opportunity.” He concluded by giving you a light kiss before continuing looking for his clothes, finding them short thereafter, got dressed quickly and headed out to make breakfast. You smiled, biting your lip as you knew what he meant by  _ consequences not previously known. _ Making yourself stand on your feet, you headed pulled your robe around yourself and headed out to the kitchen where the tall man where stirring around the stove, surrounded with eggs, different seasonings and such. His shirt clenching his muscular, lean body, enhancing the features in a very tasteful way, and you quietly made your way over to him, putting your arms around his waist, letting your head rest on his back, feeling his muscles work under you. He wasn’t surprised as he had heard you coming out. Instead, he just hummed low and contently while caressed your arms softly in between preparing the eggs. You purred back in a small groan of tiredness, just seizing this moment, as with so many other.

After a while he were done, he turned around in your grip, now facing you. He gave you one of his askant smiles with warmth in his green eyes, cupping his hands around your neck, tilting your head up and giving you a soft, warming kiss on your lips that left you with a very heating fire in your stomach, and it was showing on you with your blossoming cheeks and somewhat hazy eyes that opened to look at him when his lips left yours slowly. He chuckled low and pulled you in in a tight, one-armed hug while shifting to briefly check on the eggs so that they didn’t burn. You just burrowed in the crook in his neck, inhaling his musky scent and the soft notes of his cologne, dazing off. So you stood until he were done and after a while he motioned you to the chair and serving you his scrambled eggs and bacon. And soon thereafter he was off to work while you waved and kissed him goodbye, beaming with happiness of that fantastic man you happened to have and love. 

Later that day, you sat in the sofa waiting for your love to get home, bored out of your mind and zapping through the channels on the TV, glancing at the clock from time to time. 3pm… 3.45… Finally, the clock hit 4.30pm and Ignis were bound to come home soon. Hm… it became 4.45pm… 4.50. You sprung up when you heard the key turn in the lock. You had agreed on to lock the door even if the other were home, as a security precaution. You  _ were, both _ after all, in the King’s closest circles and even if you both were living in the Citadel, things could easily go awry. 

You shot up in a sitting position as the familiar sound of the key being put in and turning in the lock brought you back from sleepy thoughts. The door opened and Ignis stepped in, posture not as straight as this morning, it seemed that he might’ve had a long, tiresome day. He seemed to brighten up at the sight of you and welcomed you in his arms as you skipped to his side, greeting him with a soft kiss and a “Hi, there”. You hadn’t really shifted into any kind of clothes since he had left, only a big t-shirt and some underwear, making him smile at the sights.

“Well, what a sighting I’m greeted with. What have I done to deserve this lovely view, love?” 

You giggled and made a small pirouette in front of him, showing off your figure. 

“You have been working hard today I would assume. But besides, you have always earned this view, by just being you.” you flattered him. He took off his shoes and jacket before he answered, chuckling. The tall, lean man couldn’t simply tear his gaze from you, it seemed.

“I guess I do…” 

He placed his finely chiseled, gloved hands on your hips, pulling you closer, giving you a small, ever so loving smile and gaze it almost looked like his eyes were tearing up by gratefulness. The feeling in the air instantly turned more serious and intimate by his action. He slowly raised his hands, first to take off his gloves and after that, to cup your cheeks to bring forth the most intimate kiss you had ever experienced from him. At least that was what it felt like. But then again, you swooned by every kiss you two shared. You closed your eyes and gave in to the feeling, hearing him murmur with content far back in his throat, his grip around your face became slightly firmer. You leaned into the feeling, pressing your body against his, feeling yourself filling up with the familiar warmth of desire and lust, humming back as an answer. He released you, and now he seemed more on his toes, more nervous. Why was this all of a sudden? Ignis took a step past you, putting his documents from work on the sideboard in the hall from his bag, rummaging around in it for a few seconds before putting it down. He was now pushing his glasses up, as he always did when he was on edge and jittery (the few times he actually was).

“Iggy, what’s goi-” you tried, worried and that fire in your belly had gone out long ago, even if a small glow were still present, hard to shake away. 

He fell down on one knee, looking up at you with worried eyes and a stressed and a bit embarrassed furrow to between his brows, pulling out a small, dark velvet-cased casket out of his pocket and springed its’ lid open, holding it up towards you. Oh. Oooh…  _ Ooooooh. _ It took some few seconds before the penny dropped. Inside were a very simple ring, but with whetted edges and detailed to the moon and back. It had a small, glistening stone, in-layed into the ring itself, you didn’t know what kind of stone they were, but it was absolutely beautiful and perfect. You threw yourself around his neck with a joyous shriek, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards, you following after. He chuckled, relieved to the reaction and held you tightly to his chest, equally joyous. 

“So, do I take that as a yes, love?” he said, still chuckling and now stroking your hair. 

“Of course, dumbass, of course!” you laughed, tears had begun to well up in your eyes of the happiness you felt. You strained upwards and caught Ignis mouth with your own lips, expressing your never ending love for him, which could never even be expressed in nor words, nor actions. But you be damned if you didn’t try your best at least. You sat up, still kissing each other very dearly and Ignis motioned you up on your legs before he swept you off your feet and carried you into the bedroom, causing you to give out a yelp and laughing as in ecstacy, high on love. He closed the door behind you both with his foot.


	3. No' 2 - Prompto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your life certainly was boring. It consists of Sleep, Eat, Work - Repeat. You had seen a particular man several times, no more than passing by though. One day, your roads crossed in a rather special encounter, and something sparks inside of you, a feeling you hadn't felt for quite some time.

_ Friday, early morning, 15th of November, M.E. 770 _

The street lights shone in through the window, rain blaring against the window. You sat by your small dinner-table in your equally small apartment and contemplated in the middle of the night. It was mid-November, right before the snow would hopefully come and when the nights were as the darkest. You followed the cars far below with your gaze, they were looking as small beads, writhing along the streets as if on a chaplet. Far to the east, you could see the Citadel rise above the other buildings like an enormous beacon in the night, just not, by far, as bright as one. You yourself were not from here, being from even further to the east, and a tad bit north, from the Islands of Galahd. You had come to the Crown City to find a job, and that was some eight months ago. It didn’t strike ill either as you wanted to see the world outside from your home-island. Luckily it hadn’t been too hard to find a decent job you could agree to yourself, a smaller flower shop in the vicinity to the city centre and the Citadel weren’t too far off either. The education finally paid off and it seemed in the seven months you had been working there, that your boss was happy with the experience and different eye for the aesthetic and other color schemes you brought from the island. The business was flourishing, to say the least.

You lifted your cup of steaming hot chocolate to your lips, trying to avoid the caffeine as it were late, took a sip of it before putting it down and cupping both hands around it, slightly shivering. It was practically freezing, and you curled your toes in under your feet and burrowed them down in your blanket that you had swept over your legs and feet. It all felt so lonely, all you ever did were go to work and go home, repeat the cycle. You honestly didn’t mind most of the time, but at times like these, you’d like to socialize with someone. But with who? You never really had come to know anyone except for those on your job, but they were at least twenty years older than you and much more aunty than you. Surely, you had passed the 30s yourself, but you were nowhere near sitting in a rocking chair and knitting your life away like your colleagues probably were. You barely had started to live your life if you may say so yourself.

Why were you up at this hour anyway? You glanced at the clock on the wall which quietly ticked the seconds away. 1.18 am it said. You honestly couldn’t remember exactly how it started, it just sort of became a habit since you and your now ex-significant-other had parted ways some months ago, almost a year it had been. And that, not only the job, had been the other reason why you had practically fled your island. It had almost choked you down, the island was being so small that everyone knew one another and it was hard to get that space you had needed when you’d broke up. Now you had that space. Now what? You gave out a sigh at the reminiscence of the late past and stood up to make yourself ready for bed. Some few minutes later you had curled up in your bed, twisting and turning a few times before settling in and soon you were sleeping heavily.

  
  


_ Friday, morning around 7.30 am, 15th of November, M.E. 770 _

The alarm went off. You flinched at the rough sound and threw yourself clumsily at your phone to turn the sharp ringtone off. A groan slipped from your throat as you relaxed in the position you fell in, almost falling asleep again. Cursing yourself for the habit you had, as almost every morning before, you heaved yourself up on your elbows to accustom yourself to the waking state, blinking and forcing your eyelids to open. Soon enough though, you crawled out of bed and made your way to work, bringing a fruit on the way. It was clear in the air when you stepped out of the building, and it had stopped raining. Most recently it seemed, as the streets were still wet and the water was murmuring in the gutters on the nearby buildings. It was still fairly dark, even if the light began to creep up on the horizon, and the street lamps were still light up. The streets weren’t too crowded, but that was sure to change soon enough. You began to walk down the street towards the subway, hunkering down in your coat and scarf. It was a few blocks down the street and soon you reached the entrance. Down a few stairs, left, right, right, down some more stairs and then you were there, blipping your card in the checkpoint. Then some more stairs and turns and you were there. How long until next would arrive? 9 minutes it said on the board and you allowed yourself some rest on a bench right in front of the boarding platform, adjusting your in-ears and put on some calming music. You zoned out a bit, just watching people hurrying by and contemplating some more. 

That’s when you saw him. And you felt as if the time stopped, the attention was fully focused at him.

A not-too-tall young man, maybe in the same years as you, maybe a few years younger, with a slight scowl on his face passed you, notably slower than other people, to sit down on a bench just across you. Whether the scowl was caused by the cold weather outside or something else was hard to determine. You had seen this man a few times before on a distance but never really thought about him anything more after he had been leaving. This time was different. His light ashen hair was all in a ruffle, dark circles, bags under his tired eyes testified of a mentally strenuous past, whatever that might imply. He was wearing a dark brown pilot jacket which was warmly lined with… sheepskin. On his lower body, he wore slim fitted, black jeans and some proper winter boots. And a tartan, dark red and brown scarf, tightly strung around his neck, covering his chin and almost his a bit chapped bottom lip. He picked up a small binder and a camera, an analog it would seem, from his shoulder bag and started to flick through the pages in the binder. Some pages he seemed to pause a little extra on. His scowl became more apparent and he pulled down his scarf, revealing a properly trimmed goatee and sniffled quietly while briefly wiping his nose with the backside of his hand. You tore your eyes from him, feeling still that you connected to this man. You shot a glance at the board again. 3 minutes. You returned your gaze at the man. He now looked more steeled and determined in his still existing scowl this time, and he had put down his binder and were now only biding his time, waiting for his train too it seemed. A voice announced that the train passing the city centre was bound to arrive shortly. One minute. You stood up, making yourself ready. The station had become noticeably more crowded since you got here. The train came in and you boarded it with the other passengers, taking a seat near the entrance. Oddly enough, when the stir of people boarding and disembarking, you noticed the man with the light ashen hair had sat down on the other side of you, opposite from you. You felt the faint smell of his cologne when he brushed passed to sit down, light but still with a distinct multicolored palette of scents, no one taking over the other one, but blends perfectly in a sort of ombré effect between every note. Some notes reminded you of sandalwood and some of myrrh, but it blended so well, it almost became a scent on its own. You caught yourself inhaling deeply several times, thankfully not too loud. It was intoxicating. The man was looking out the window as the train proceeded out of the tunnel and came upon ground level, supporting his chin with his hand, a neutral expression on his features. Now when you were much closer to him, you saw his crystal blue eyes, absolutely gorgeous, they were. They, despite being weary, popped out against his fair complexion and complimented the faint traces of freckles scattered over his nose and cheeks. His hair, albeit ruffled, were nicely cut and framed his lean face delicately, giving him a sort of cute, mischievous appearance, a refreshing sight in his otherwise so depressing demeanor. As if he felt being watched, he lifted his head to look around, making eye contact. You were fast to avert your gaze, blushing ever so slightly to the thought of being caught staring at a complete stranger on the subway, in the morning, on the way to the job. Fixating your gaze on the city outside, you fell into thoughts again, the soft piano music in your ear enhances the mood of the scene.

  
  


_ Friday, midday around 1.15 pm, 15th of November, M.E. 770 _

You continued to bind the bouquet that was ordered to be finished today after bidding goodbye to some customers who were searching for some standalone, deep red roses. The bouquet you held in your hands, held a lovely combination of dusty pink timid roses, pastel-pink alstroemerias and rosy champagne-colored hydrangea which shifted to a more greyish hue. who pushed themselves forward and between, huddling the roses aside. To those accompanied dusty grey-green leaves of ivy and branches of ruscuse. It was very calming, doing this and you wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. The thoughts of the man you saw earlier this morning were gone for now as you kept yourself busy. You were alone in the shop now for a while, as the boss was out running errands. It had been a calm, knock on wood, day hitherto and you downright waltzed around and beamed, tending to the flowers who required different things, taking care of orders that were placed, selling said orders and cut flowers and other adornments which fitted with said flowers. You inhaled deeply the scent of the flowers, it had a calming effect on really anyone who came through the doors, letting it out in a drawn-out sigh. You finished the bouquet by wrapping some light pink satin ribbon around it, knotting it in a beautiful knot, attaching the pre-written card that was to follow it to the bond beforehand. To finish it, you wrapped the whole arrangement into some non-glossy, faintly colored pink cellophane. You put it aside and just as you did, a hooded person came into the shop, making the small bell tinkle as the door hit it. 

“Good day to you, what can-” 

The person threw furiously of his hood and pulled out a gun, pointing it at you, and you, very scared, threw up your hands and backed away a few steps, with an anxious look on your face.

  
“Shut the fuck up, and give me the money!” the male screamed threatening and shaking the gun at you, rocking back and forth of stress and anxiousness. You, equally anxious, if not more, took a shaky step forward and unlocked the cashbox. 

“Yes, yes… Of course, please just don’t hurt me..!” 

He hurled a small canvas bag at you and you caught it with a shaky hand and started to put the box’s contents in it. 

  
“Hurry up, bitch!” he aggressively shouted in your face, which made you if possible tremble even more. You finished filling the bag and handed it over and he snatched it violently from your hand. As he was about to turn and run out the door, another person came in the door, making it tinkle once more. The robber became startled and whisked his gun around, trying to steady his aim at whoever came through that door. And would you not believe it, the ashen-haired man with the crystal blue eyes was coming through that door, now in other types of clothes. Kingsglaive-clothes. Both yours and his eyes widened at the sight of each other, his mostly because of the robber who was pointing a gun at him, and you merely at the sight of him, realizing he was a Kingsglaive. The man quickly reacted before the robber fired his gun, stepping out of the line of fire and quickly disarmed the man before he could do any more harm. You weren’t ready for the loud gunshot in such a secluded and small space and your ears were ringing and afflicted and you pressed your hands at instinct and hurled yourself down on the floor. You heard, albeit muffled, hassles and stomps on the other side of the counter and you just hoped no one would get hurt or killed. After a while, the ringing and hurting in your ears and so did the ruckus on the other side with a loud thump. And after some seconds more, the ashen haired man appeared on the side of the counter, looking down on you with worry. 

“Hey, are you alright?” he asked worryingly while offering his hand to help you up. You, still a bit shook from the events, took his hand and he boosted you up on your feet. His hand was warm and steadfast, a bit calloused in some places. He wasn’t foreign to working with his hands, it seemed. He was, you noticed when you got up on your feet, not much taller than yourself, but like a half head taller still, you confirmed from your earlier notations.

“Yeah, I’m fine, now. Thanks.” you shakily answered, correcting your apron and shirt, eyeing him up and down. “I think I saw you on the subway this morning, sitting across me?” you continued with a slight furrow to the brow. Of course, you remembered him, you just didn’t want to seem as creepy as you probably actually had been. The man put a hand up to his neck, scratching it while shifting uncomfortably, a lopsided smile appearing on his lips, which bottom one didn’t seem as chapped as before, rather smooth now. Maybe he had a cerate on his work that he forgot. 

“Heh… Yeah, I imagine that would’ve been me.” 

_ Was he embarrassed? Why? He literally just saved my life and the store. _

“I am forever thankful, Mr. …”

“Argentum. Prompto Argentum.” He took the chance to reference the famous spy and agent with a wink and a wider smile _ while shooting finger guns. Six… _He was fast to gather himself again though, the wide grin exchanged to a little nervous and embarrassed one. He made a light bow and reached out to shake your hand.

  
“Glaive Argentum, at your service.” He said more with a more professional voice, trying to smooth over the childish first impression he made. You, however, were charmed by it, giggling slightly and tried to muffle it under the other hand as you took his hand and shook it. 

“Darani. (Y/N) Darani, at your service.” you said with a big smile and curtsied to match his level, noting that he relaxed his tense posture seeing you do so, his smile cracking open in an even wider smile, baring his straight teeth. You both heard muffled, angry sounds from the other side of the counter and you became aware again that it had been a robbery attempt like five minutes ago. Somehow, Prompto’s lighthearted aura made you forget all about that. 

“Oh, uh, I need to call the police, they will have to take care of this guy.” you motioned in the back of the store to reach for the phone, cleaned up and put back the money were it belonged.

  
“Oh, uh, yeah, of course, I… uh, will see to that this asshole won’t try anything.” Prompto excused as he also seemed to be jerked back into reality and the direness of the situation, taking some slow steps back to tend to the robber, who was tied down.

You came back after a few minutes and found Prompto standing over the robber, one foot at his back as if triumphantly, looking at you proud as you came back into the room. You shook your head and smiled warmly at the sight. 

“The police will be here shortly,” you announce to Prompto. “So. Uh, you must’ve had any business to do, what can I help you with?” 

He looked at you puzzled at first, but then the coin hit the bottom. 

“Ooooh, right, yes!” He dug in his pockets for a small sheet of paper with scribblings on it which he handed over to you. “Usually it isn’t me who are making the errands, usually it is Iggy.” he motioned with a thumb over his back. “Who..?” 

“Oh yeah, uh, Noct’s… Uh… the_ former _ king Noctis’ royal advisor, Ignis.” The mention of the Noctis made him frown, lowering his gaze, tears began to prickle at the corners of his eyes. You felt with him, a frown manifesting on your face too, you reached out to him to lay a supportive hand on his shoulder. Many of you who remained during that period and until the city came back up on its feet, was fond of the late king, and mourned him deeply, as well as honoring his sacrifice to bring light back to Eos. You could only imagine the pain his closest would have had to experience, losing their king, friend, and brother-in-arms like that. 

Prompto raised his head, looked upon you, still teary-eyed, exchanging his frown for a sad smile. He took a deep breath, steadied himself, again, took on that determined face you saw earlier this morning. 

“Thank you, (Y/N)” he said softly, bringing you in a tight hug, surprising you. You answered it not immediately as you weren’t sure if it were appropriate. Besides, you barely knew this man, other than him being a Glaive and was close to the late king upon that. But you found yourself to grab him and holding him close anyway, and he held you so close that your face was forced to be burrowed in his jacket, near his neck. His smell overtook you, and you couldn’t help but inhale his scent deeply, making it as quietly as you could. His blonde hair tickled you on the forehead and cheek, as soft as it was. His stubble on his chin brushed against your shoulder and base of the neck, making you shiver involuntarily of relish. You both swiftly let go of each other as the police came through the door. They swiftly secured the perimeter, greeting Prompto formally and then you followed the formalities of handing over the robber to the police. You gave them your phone number and then they were on their way. That left you both in the shop again alone. You motioned to the desk again, ready to place the order of the floral arrangement that Ignis had wanted. It was a very large order, so it was good it was placed so many months before delivery. It was for the annual remembrance of Noctis, or so Prompto had been told. The annual day of Noctis passing hadn’t been remembered in this way prior years, as Insomnia still had to be rebuilt and all efforts had to be focused on that. So this would be the first time since the Dawn, and so it seemed, it would be both a celebration and remembrance day. You were honored to be selected to make the floral arrangements for this day. And so it was done. 

“Again, thank you for your intervention earlier. I don’t know how we’d manage if all our earnings had been stolen.” You put together your hands in front of you and gave a slight bow in a gesture of gratitude. Prompto’s boyishly attitude came back. 

“Anything for a lady in need, am I right?” He laughed, winked and heightened his hand in a farewell gesture as he motioned for the door. “I have to get back to the Citadel. Nice to meet you though. Hear from ya’ again, yeah?” 

“Yeah, sure! … But wait! We never-!” You tried to stop him to ask him that you exchanged phone numbers, but you were too late, he was already out the door and disappeared. You frowned a bit at that but were determined you’d seek him out, hopeful that you could catch him at the subway next time you saw him. You did after all go by the same subway.  
  


The rest of the day went smoothly and the boss never heard what happened until you told her. She was at first very upset, of course, but were soon calmed by the fact that none came to harm nor anything did break or got stolen from the shop. She was happy about the fact that you handled it the best you could, and should, in that situation. You went over the new order issued by the royal retinue and made things clear about the timeframe and then you went home, heart a bit lighter than this morning despite the drama. That night you fell asleep much earlier than usual.

  
  


_ Saturday, morning around 9 am, 16th of November, M.E. 770 _

You woke up and felt oddly rested. _ Six, what happened yesterday? _ you mused to yourself, recalling yesterday’s events. _ Six, you actually got robbed AND rescued by Mr. Frown-Face from the subway. _ Nah, Mr. Frown-Face was a bit harsh, but you couldn’t help yourself, he had been frowning almost every time you had seen him before the robbery-attempt. He did seem though to be the exact opposite when you had _ actually _ met and talked to him upfront, maybe it was perhaps in a sort of method of coping? You wondered how you would contact him, the easiest way. Should you contact the Glaive to ask for his information? You doubted you’d even get that close to the Citadel before being shooed off. Look him up on social media? Maybe, if he had any of it, which wasn’t certain he did. Couldn’t hurt to try. 

You picked up the phone to stalk him out on social media when you saw that you had a new message from an unknown number. You watched the screen, puzzled, then opened the message. It turned out to be several, from the same number. 

**[9.30 pm] Unknown Number: ** Heya, r u ok after today? 

**[9.31 pm] Unknown Number: ** Sorry if i were too weird today

**[11.22 pm] Unknown Number: **So… r u doin anythibh tonite? 

**[0.11 am] Unknown Number: ** U shud totes come to TD, if ur up. We r havin fun as hwll!

**[0.11 am] Unknown Number: ** [Attached Photo]

**[0.14 am] Unknown Number: ** o shit, forgit to say, this is prom.

_ Gods. How the hell did he get my number? And why was he drunk texting me? Prom??? _You opened the picture, afraid that it might be a dickpic. You released the breath you were holding. It wasn’t. It was a picture of a seemingly drunk Prompto, flamingly red cheeks, smiling widely at the camera, eyes closed, his hair even more ruffled than what you saw yesterday, accompanied by two more males in the background. One of them had black hair being put up in a man bun, also smiling widely, not as red-cheeked as Prompto, but still seemed to be rather intoxicated, seeing as he raised his glass of what you assumed was beer to the photographer. The other man in the picture was also smiling, except not so widely that he bared his teeth. He had dark, sporty glasses so that you didn’t see his eyes and his dark blonde hair was swept up and back in a flattering style. His cheeks were barely rosy and his posture was a lot more composed than the other two, holding a glass of red wine in it, rising it slightly in a sort of greeting. You saved his number under Prompto Argentum, you didn’t want to get too familiar with him after just one day. Then you went back to the texts.

_ What should you answer him? Gods, this was overwhelming. _

You thought a few minutes, there was no risk of being too brash at least, seeing that he sent the texts in basically the middle of the night. 

**[9.03 am] You:** Hey, first things first: How did you get my number even? Second, I guess, if I hadn’t been asleep. Third, TD??? 

You waited for some minutes, staring at the texts. No answer. _ Yeah, he probably got pretty fucked last night, can’t expect an answe__r until later today I guess. At least I got rid of that problem, of stalking him out on social media. _You decided to leave it for now, even if you were excited about the fact that he contacted you first, albeit being drunk as a lord. Swinging your slender legs over the edge of the bed, you then made your way to the bathroom to take a shower. The steamingly warm water washed over you and you just took a moment to enjoy it, standing still and breathing, letting it cleanse your mind. That’s when your mind wandered. To his scent, his blonde hair tickling your cheek and forehead, his muscular arms wrapped around you tight and secure. Your breathing became a touch shallower, as your lean and long fingers snaked their way down to your clit, and began to circle it, teasingly slow as the hot water chattered against your skin. You closed your eyes and gave in to the thoughts and the warmth pooling in the pit of your stomach, working your fingers faster and faster, having to put up the other hand in front of you on the wall to prop yourself up while you worked your magic well-known. Heavy breaths were now flowing out of your chest, accompanied by low moans and cursing softly, whispering. You imagined your slick walls clasp around his cock, teasing him to the edge. You imagined hearing him, voice filled with emotion and lust pleading your name to release his orgasm that was tightly secured in your domain. And how you teased him even further, his member seemed to almost explode by the pressure, twitching inside you as you very slowly rode him. He twisting underneath you, fighting against the soft restraint you had put on him, eyes fixating you, pleading you even more. Low, growly moans were heard and you finally let him release, feeling him shake underneath you, eyes as wide open as his mouth as he released a song of unvoiced desire, almost shouting out in a guttural growl as his load shot out of him, so hard that you almost felt it hit your insides as he did. And you came right after him, knees almost buckling under your weight and the energy that was released but you managed to keep up, riding the wave until it soothed. Feeling dozy, you sank to the floor, water still flowing on you. 

And with the ease came the tears and the release of the shock from the day before. You thought of what could’ve happened and how lucky you were to be alive and that a _ Glaive _ came when he did to stop it. The tears flowed and you retched and groaned from the anxiety that blustered inside of you. Many minutes went as you just allowed yourself to handle yesterday’s events. Something else did make its way through after a while, exchanging the anxiety to something else and made itself known as the feeling of loneliness from when you had moved from your island to a completely new town. You admitted that you hadn’t been doing the work you could have done, but it was so hard and overwhelming, this being a completely new town and most of the people you had met had already their circles or just simply were content with the life they had. Or maybe you felt you didn’t really fit in with any of them. You felt hopeless. And Prompto probably had his specific circles, and in way foreign places you could only dream of existing, and the mere thought made you if possible even more afflicted. You bellowed out your sorrow.

A few minutes after it had calmed, you heard your phone vibrating outside the shower. You stood up on shaky, tired legs and hurried as much as you could, washed yourself a bit before stepping out, cold air hitting your skin, giving you goosebumps. You reached for your towel, drying yourself a bit before picking up your phone to see who contacted you. A ripple went through your body as you saw the blonde-heads name on the screen and you opened it quickly.

**[10.01 am] Prompto Argentum: **Morning to you too! Well, i uh, i noted your number when you gave it to the police… Yeah, sorry bout that. Hope i didnt wake ya. Dont you know what TD is?! Its the Dragoon, the bar right by the Etive. Ya know where that is?

Of course, the number. You had been telling it to the police, standing right beside him doing. You forgot about that. As to the Dragoon, you hadn’t been there, you had no reason to go there, hunting on bars or clubs wasn’t really your thing. You could, however, enjoy the activity once in a while with your friends back in Galahd, but here you had no one to go with and it felt weird to go alone. He didn’t seem to feel embarrassed writing to you like that, you noted. You wrote back quickly.

**[10.04 am] You: **Ah, yeah, morning. Don’t worry bout it, it’s all cool. I sleep harder than you might know. I hope you had a nice evening last night. :) Yeah I know where it is now, just hasn’t been there before.

You clicked the send button. It didn’t take many minutes for your phone to buzz again.

**[10.06 am] Prompto Argentum:** Yea, it was great, i can give you a holler next time we go there, if you want to? So uhm... Do you wanna go grab a coffee maybe someday soon? Tomorrow?

You froze at the last words he had written. Did he just ask me out? You stared wide-eyed at the screen. What should you answer? You thought hard and well but came to the conclusion that you guessed that it couldn’t hurt, it was just a coffee.

**[10.08 am] You: **Yeah, sure! 2 pm tomorrow? At the Guidance Coffee? 

You sent it, butterflies of anxiety were exchanged into nervous, feel-good ones. They eagerly flickered in your stomach._ What were the odds even? _

**[10.00 am] Prompto Argentum: **Sounds goodie-oh! See ya tomorrow then! :-) 

  
  
  


_ Sunday, 1.30 pm, 17th of November, M.E. 770 _

You stood in front of the mirror, applying the last of the light makeup you did, adjusted som few stray hairs from your updo and took a last look at the outfit. You didn’t want to be too zesty, as, _ indeed _ , it was only a coffee you were to meet over. You couldn’t help it though, you had become smitten with him, at the very least his appearance, and the small fractions of his personality you had the pleasure of seeing. Maybe it had been there the whole time, maybe it was your apparent loneliness that was fucking you up. Mama always told you to not initiate anything when feeling lonely or in some way feel that you are unhappy with your situation. No one will fix it for you. You clenched your jaw at the thought, frowning. Lost in thought, you knew it was true, what your mother said. But still… _ He had saved you _ , and the company too. There must exist _ some _kind of exception to that rule. You glanced at the clock. 1.40 pm. Maybe it was time to go. 

You put on your heeled boots, grabbing your long, dark grey coat and swept it around you at the same time you stepped out the door. Reaching ground level after a few minutes of riding the elevator, you stepped outside. It was weirdly clear outside, the sun almost peeked out from its’ duvets of grey clouds, giving the city unusual lighting. You headed down the street, not meeting too many people outside as most shops were closed and people were probably hungover from yesterday. It was nice and peaceful outside, even if it was fairly cold. It didn’t take many minutes to reach the café you had been agreeing to meet and you saw him from a distance, his camera in hand with his bag from before on the right shoulder. He snapped away at the sky, to capture the lighting seeming to grumble to himself. The butterflies woke up from their slumber again in your stomach, making several backflips. He had his attire from two days ago as you remembered it, but this time with light grey jeans. He jumped from surprise as you came closer and stood next to him, looking at the scene he was capturing from his angle. 

“Oh! … Hey!” His smile grew wide and he quickly put away the camera before hugging you tightly, again, surprising you. This time you found yourself faster than last and embraced him, with an equally wide smile. He smelled just as he did last time and a shot of pleasant feelings grew in your body. You let go of each other and he looked down on you with his sky-blue eyes, he didn’t look quite as tired and weary as he had been doing before, even though the tired wrinkles under his eyes were still present. _ They were probably as good as permanent… _ His nose red from the cold and cheeks faintly painted in an equally rosy shade.

“So… uh… How you been doing?” One of his hands swept up to grab his neck in an attempt to repress his embarrassment. He didn’t seem used to this kind of communication in this sort of setting. 

“Uh... Yeah! I’m fine actually. Thank you, again for your help, you probably saved my life. I am in debt.” you softly told him while lowering your head slightly in a gesture of gratitude. 

“Nuh, don’t think about it. It’s my job, after all, protecting the citizens” he answered, waving it away with a lopsided grin, though with a faint blush on his cheeks and ears going slightly red from the words. “Let’s go inside, it’s freezing out here!” He began to back up two steps before turning around and heading towards the door. You nodded and followed him, with a slight smile. He opened the door for you very casually, as if trying to fumble after and remember some appropriate, gentlemanlike manners he’d been taught, almost having it. You welcomed the warmth of the café and the waitress at the disk greeted you when making eye contact. Prompto joined your side, nudging you forward with a light touch at your shoulder blade. 

“This one’s on me” he said, again, with that undertone of doing something he wasn’t accustomed to. It made you turn your head so fast with surprise you might’ve hurt your muscles and tendons if you hadn’t been careful enough. 

“No, no, no!” you exclaimed almost frantically. “_ You _ saved my _ life, _ it’s only fair I would buy you a coffee _ . _” You grabbed his arm and yanked it slightly as he was beginning to move up to the counter, stopping him in his tracks. You hadn’t thought in those tracks beforehand, but since he brought it up, you might as well repay him for it. He looked down on you with a slightly confused frown before you had finished your sentence, which then breached into a softer expression and a small chuckle from your almost frantic dismissal. 

  
“Woah, okay, okay! I get it, fine!” he threw up his hands and laughed, putting his hand down on your arm which hand still were yanking his jacket. He seemed to relax a bit. You smiled back and let go of his arm. “So, what will you have?” you purred slightly. “Just a regular black, thanks.” You nodded contently and went up to the counter to lay the order. And as you were done, and had two big cups of black coffee, you went back and joined his side again to find a table. The café wasn’t crowded and you could easily find a spot by the windows. You took off your coat, placing it behind on the chairs and sat down. 

“So… Tell me about yourself.” You took the lead, trying not to show your nervousness too much. 

“Oh… Eh… I was one of… King Noctis’… what do we call it? Retainers of sorts? I followed him and his shield, Gladio, and tactician, Iggy, uh, _ Ignis _ , on his journey to Altissa and such. Were best friends with Noct from like _ ages _ ago. Highschool even.” Prompto shook his head slightly as he corrected himself before continuing with a slight frown. “We were with him ‘til the end. The King, that is. Iggy and Gladio are alive and kicking.” He smiled at bit at the last before he added with a small blush that formed of the thought that he had drunk-texted you. “They were the two others in that picture I sent you the other day…” 

“I see. So I have a royal on my hands, is that it?” you tried to lighten the mood that began to go sour, nodding as you remembered the two other men in the picture. “Hahaha… Me? Nuh, not really. I guess I just got lucky, sort of, in life to be able to go with him and support with that I could.” He chuckled lightly, a smile genuine on his lips, slowly lifting his mug to sip of the hot coffee, blew on the surface to cool it a bit first. Your eyes wandered to his thin lips, watched its’ movements closely before you had to tear it from them, staring down in your cup and it’s brown-black contents instead. Prompto put down the cup after taking a sip and continued. “Yeah, I’m really just a regular commoner, I’m not even from here from the beginning.” His eyes flickered back and forth as if trying to decide what exactly to say. Your eyes lit up. “Really? Where from? I’m not from here either. I’m from Galahd. So I’m really just a regular commoner too.” you smiled warmly at him. Prompto looked surprised for a split second but gathered himself quickly. His eyes, sparkling, met yours for a brief second and he shot one of those genuinely wide smiles, making him look like a small sunray. You almost melted inside. “I’m from Niflheim actually. But came here as very young so I usually regard myself as being a Lucian anyway. But I’m trying not to suppress my past anymore, it is what it is.” He shrugged.

You nodded. “Understand, a sound thought. I came from Galahd like… eight months ago, I think? So I can’t really call myself a Lucian yet.” you winked and chuckled slightly. He smirked. “Heh, soon enough you will. I’m sure everyone you meet couldn’t even tell if you were from here or not.” You smiled and looked down into the table. Silence emerged for a few moments, both being deep sunken in thoughts, sipping coffee regularly. Prompto broke the silence after a few minutes.

  
“So, what do you do when you aren’t at the flower shop?” You shrugged. “Not too much, I haven’t had time or energy to seek out other people. So I usually am at home, reading, watching movies or play video games. You? Except for being a Kingsglaive, of course.” You didn’t want to dwell too much on the question as you felt a bit ashamed of the fact that you didn’t have any friends here.

  
“Yeah, as you could see when we met outside, I like to photograph stuff. And hanging out with Iggy and Gladio. And playing video games too actually. What do you like to play? I like the Strike of Lies series and Alphawatch if I’m to mention two only.” You hadn’t heard of the Strike of Lies, but you were very familiar with Alphawatch so you told him that. “Cool! Maybe we could play together sometime, I have two controllers if you’re up for it.”

You blushed slightly at the thought but nodded with a smile. “Sounds like fun!” He answered your smile with another one of his sunbeams of a smile. So it went on for well over another 30 minutes, you got to know more about how Noctis was and the party’s journey before the Dark and he got to know more about your life back in Galahd. You decided to take a stroll when you had finished your coffees as you both felt that your interest for one another was a non-ending stream. It was sweet, _ he _ was sweet and you felt more and more confident in his company. You decided that you liked this man, because, _ how could you not _ when his smiles were practically the sun itself and how happy he seemed in comparison to how he seemed when he wasn’t aware of your existence, like that Friday morning. The air was chilly just as before, but the sun had broken through and it warmed your cheek whenever you turned your face to the sun. Almost an hour later, lots of talking and laughing, you stopped outside the entrance to your apartment complex, ready to say goodbye for now.

“Yeah, I live just a block away actually…” he motioned across the building across the street, meaning on the other side of that block. “... So feel free if you wanna come over.” A slight blush and tremble of his voice could be sensed, but he hid the nervousness well otherwise. “I might take you up on that offer” you cooed light-heartedly, managed to hide the flutter of butterflies in your stomach. “So… Goodbye for now then?” he wrapped up and opened his arms to bring you into a tight hug. You stepped willingly into his embrace and wrapped your arms around his neck, didn’t have to raise yourself on your toes that much, just a slight lift. “Yeah, bye, Prompto, I had a nice time.” 

He let go of you after a while, waiting to answer until he could lock his now even more sparkingly blue eyes onto your own darker ones. “Yeah, me too. Let’s hit up to plan that videogame-session, yeah?” 

“Sounds good to me. Have a nice afternoon and evening.” you smiled a bit shyly and turned around with a small wave. “Yeah, you too.” He remained until you opened the door and said finally before turning around himself and starting to cross the street to head home.

“And, call me Prom, yeah?” 

You stopped in your steps for a second to hear him, smiled widely for yourself before continuing towards the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I am really happy how this first chapter turned out. Might consider continuing this in a stand-alone story.


	4. No. 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems fine and cute and well until a misunderstanding and fears get in the way. And our Prompto usually becomes dramatic and anxious as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! TRIGGER-WARNING !!! 
> 
> Mentions of rape throughout the chapter
> 
> \---
> 
> Heya! Well this took longer than anticipated. And life got in the way too. Hope you will enjoy it anyway, leave comments in the below what you think of it so far.

_ Friday, 6.28 pm, 22th of November, M.E. 770 _

You stood outside Prompto’s apartment door after having wandered around trying to find the right entrance and door, but now you were finally here, gaze lowered on the name tag. P. Argentum. Biting your lip, trying to calm your jittery feelings, you pressed the doorbell, fingering nervously on the bag with the take away you both had agreed on you would bring when you ended work. You had texted each other briefly during the week, even met up on the subway to and from work when your schedules matched. And then on Wednesday, you agreed to get some dinner and then have a game night. The text’s had felt… somewhat suggestive, yet with no obvious tone at all. Maybe you just imagined things. It was literally just a text. The lock clicked and you were thrown back to the present as he opened the door. 

  
“Heeya! Come on in!” He, energetic as he was when in a good mood, bounced lightly on his toes when he took a few steps back to give you space, putting his hands on his hips and looked at you with a wide smile. You stepped in, feeling a smile growing on your features, handing the bag with the still-warm Asian food to him, and watched him disappear further in the apartment before you took off your coat and shoes. 

“Hey, everything alright?” you murmured contently when Prompto quickly made his way back, drawing you in, in a hug. You had grown accustomed to his tight hugs and no longer got surprised by them as you put your arms around him to answer the hug equally tight, inhaling his warm scent.

“Yeah, totally! You?” He mumbled in your hair before letting you go and turning around to slowly make his way further into the apartment, you following him quietly with senses on edge, taking in every impression the environment gave you. Cleanly dark, earthy colors of the floorboards, almost black in its warm, brown hue to the more creamy champagne-white tints of the furniture, simplistic, yet luxurious and inviting. Green plants accented and broke off the monotonic, monochromatic color schemes with some color splashes here and there of the few flowers that some of the plants had. The plants were not what you would choose in this context, too small and modest to actually make a difference. But you wouldn’t judge. Let’s say it was simply an expression of  _ mental occupational injury _ or so. Prompto rattled in the drawers in the kitchen to your right and brought two glasses and some soda to the small table for two by the wall further in. 

“Yeah, just a bit tired, it has been a long day, many orders for Christmas.” you sighed your answer before taking out the food boxes and a pair of chopsticks and putting them down on each side of the table after checking which one was which. You sat down and started unfolding the tabs from the lid while taking a small sip from the glass, now realizing how hungry you were, stomach grumbling. You continued. “I think I saw Ignis outside the shop today too. Not sure, but it looked like him.” 

Prompto had already unfolded the lid and had started seasoning it with spicy sauces he had brought to the table. Soon he was digging in, mouth full of soy- and chili-drenched noodles and fried vegetables. He swallowed down the food before answering with a slightly confused expression on his face. 

“Yeah? He didn’t come in to say hello?” 

  
“No, is that a weird thing? I mean, I haven’t really met him before, why would he just come by?”    
  
“Eh, I guess that just would be a Iggy-thing to do, looking up everything and everyone that might come closer with anyone of us, down to the point it might become creepy, you know? At least for a commoner as me and you… I guess it really is hard to train an old dog to sit, he did that with every girl Gladio brought home, even after these years. As you know, after the Dawn, our little retainer-group did our best to rebuild Insomnia, or… Iggy did most of the job, he have more experience in those, bureaucratic, fields. Gladio took care of the Kingsglaive and the police, as he was the shield to Noct. I… um, I guess I helped with what I could here and there. Now I am mostly helping both of them with whichever, I tend to help Gladio more, the bureaucratics isn’t really my thing. I train the Crownsguard and I am holding courses in self-defence for the common folk now and then.” 

“Right… Wasn’t Kingsglaive the like, elitegroup that stood with King Regis and Noctis? Now when there is no heir left, why did you keep the name?” 

  
  
“I guess it was for the sake of memorial and as they had stood by the King so many years, it was convenient not to learn a new name.” 

“Fair enough.” You munched thoughtfully on your fried chicken, following his slender fingers handling the chopsticks gracefully with your gaze.

“I mean, I guess it would’ve been easier to just change it, they don’t even have the King’s magic so, it’s really almost a completely different group. Most of them serves as bodyguards for the people that works in the government. But the people like it and the Glaives themselves take great pride in what they do, even if it’s just bodyguarding a normal human.” He motioned with his left hands finger to citate and accentuate the word normal _ . _

“Hm. I actually didn’t know that. I usually don’t follow the outside world in that way.” 

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not too much to follow either, you really don’t miss nothing.” 

He smiled and chuckled lightly. You answered it with a light giggle, meeting his gaze with yours. A time of silence followed after that, you both munching down on your food, too hungry to let any words even remotely elegant, slip. Soon the boxes were empty and you crawled down in his sofa, intertwined in one of Prompto’s many blankets while he booted up the gamestation, loading it with the Alphawatch-disc. You stole glances of his back in the lightly colored t-shirt he wore, followed his lean figure from his somewhat broad shoulders, watching it slim down to his waist and the thoracic spine rise and lower slightly with each of his breath. He stood up, making you avert your gaze to the table in front of you, turned around to give you a controller while he passed you to dim the lights in the ceiling and bring some snacks from the cupboard in the kitchen, pouring some of it up in small bowls to bring to the small coffee-table. 

“Thanks!” You smiled warmly to him when he at last sat down in the other end of the sofa, cuddling down in another blanket of his, bringing the controller to him and starting up the game. Soon you both equally excited cheered and exclaimed while the buttons on the controllers chattered with each push, teaming up to bring down foe after foe as well as advancing in the story that the two player section had. You hadn’t played this part of the story and you hadn’t watched anyone else playing it as you didn’t want to spoil in case you actually got to play it yourself one day. The warmth from the blanket was slowly making you drowsy and each cutscene threatened to knock you asleep, but you stubbornly fought it off. You were NOT going to fall asleep now when you had hyped this evening all week, spending time with one of the few people who were enough easy to be around, not demanding anything of you in return, letting you be as you were, and being seemingly happy about who you were, on top of it. But some fifteen minutes later, after additional two cutscenes, your eyelids shut heavily close and your breath quickly deepened. The cutscene ended, transitioned into another battle and by that made Prompto aware you had fallen asleep. 

“(Y/N)? Hey? Are you sleeping?” He asked in a soft whisper.

He sat up after pausing the game, motioned slowly closer to take a closer look at you. Your face were half buried in the big blanket, and deep, calm breaths were heard from your curled, small silhouette. Prompto smiled for himself, slowly stood on his feet, got his camera from a shelf and snapped some quick photos of your utterly adorable frame. The printer in the camera murmured lowly and out came two photos of a small grey, fluffy ball in the edge of the sofa, almost blending into the color of the sofa. Your mouth slightly open and expression calm and a bit puffy from being mushed into the blanket. Prompto put away the photos and the camera for safekeeping before carefully scooping you up in his arms, careful not to waking you, and finding it rather easy to avoid as you seemed exhausted. He looked at you with glowing warmth in his eyes and started motioning to his bedroom, struggling a bit, cursing himself for going easy on himself and skipping workout-day. But you both made it safe and sound. He put you down on the bed, tucking you in under the covers and made sure you were comfortable before taking a last glance at you before heading out and shutting the door behind him. 

Putting his arms up behind his head, running his fingers through his hair in the process, he exhaled in a short puff and just took a moment to shake his nervousness out of his head. Was he wrong doing that? Touching an almost unknown woman and carrying her to his bed, without her knowing? The anxiety started to race and he breathed faster by each second. He let out a frustrated, but still muffled, sound and clawed slightly at his head, cowering of tension. Jaw clenching now, he tried to force himself to calm down, started pacing to and fro in the short way between the front door and the kitchen. No, he didn’t mean nothing by it besides for her to sleep a little more comfortable, as guests should. He hadn’t even thought to sleep in the bed beside her… Not at this time or situation. But what if when she woke up, and she would probably accuse him of trying to rape her, and saying he stepped over several lines? He didn’t dare to think the thought of what that would do to him. His thoughts wandered to possible solutions that may make things right again. Should he carry her back? And risk waking her up? And also touching her again, again without her knowing. Nuhuh. Should he wake her? Seems it makes for a even more awkward situation. He should’ve just woken her in the sofa. Ugggh! He took some deep breaths, hurried to the bathroom to brush his teeth, made the sofa comfortable enough to sleep in and went to bed. Only it went long before he finally fell asleep, more because of exhaustion and by overthinking the possible outcomes of his actions. 

  
  


_ Monday, 5.43 pm, 25th of November, M.E. 770 _

“Come again?” 

Ignis asked with confusion, leaning over with his elbows on his knees sitting in one of his comfy armchairs in his apartment. His dark eyebrows were furled and two wrinkles in between them were pronounced in the effort of piecing the puzzle together. He sighed before continuing.

  
“I don’t understand, I thought you were smitten with her? Why don’t you just arrange a meeting and tell her the way it is, and why you acted the way you did.” 

“Because I can’t, and yes of course, I am. I just feel that I don’t wanna mess this up like everything else, and I don’t want her to think I was trying to rape her or anything! I’ve tried to tell her but what am I supposed to tell her? I’m still a creep for doing it, and-” 

Prompto paced in front of Ignis, grinding his teeth, heart racing and a heavy feeling in his stomach. Ignis interrupted the rant.

“Well… Just say it, I’m sure she will understand.” 

“But HOW?!” Prompto exclaimed tiredly. “Exactly HOW am I going to tell her that? It’s not like I could write “Hey, sorry for not answering any of your fifteen messages and ten calls, I was trying to not make things worse than they probably are. Just want you to know I have no intention of raping you whatsoever. Also, I really, really like you, do you want to go on a real date?” or anything like that.” 

“Yeah, well, maybe don’t mention rape before telling her you like her, just a tip.” Gladio had been sitting quietly for a while, and for once when Prompto were freaking out like this. 

“Yeah, THANKS, as if I was  _ actually _ going to.” Prompto turned his annoyed gaze to the burly man in the sofa beside Ignis, staring him daggers. Gladio only answered it with a small, entertained smile. 

“Stop it now, this isn’t helping anyone.” Ignis shot to both of the other men, his scowl becoming deeper and the voice turned down to a calming, almost whispery tone, turning to Prompto “Just apologize to her for not answering her texts and see where it leads from there.” 

“... Fine.” Prompto threw himself on the sofa, beside Gladio and started texting, all anxious and close-bitten, but none-the-less determined.

\---

You dried your face from tears with a small napkin and tossed it into the garbage, already full to the brim and over with used tissues. You sat curled into a ball in your sofa, tightly winded up in your covers, staring at your phone. What on Eos had you done to deserve this? You thought back on the events last Friday, frantically searching your mind for anything that might have been offensive or might’ve scared him off. You had woken up in what presumably was his bed, that Saturday morning. Oh that bed… It had been very comfy. And Prompto must’ve either carried you to the bed or woken you up but you have no real memory of it. If you of course hadn’t started sleep walking. However, Prompto was nowhere to be seen when you finally got out of bed, and you hadn’t heard anything from him when you were awake either. The apartment was empty and on the coffee table was a small note with a bit shaky written words on it. 

“Please pack your things and leave when you wake up.” 

It had left you speechless and because of its unexpectancy, it shook you to the point where you had started crying, feelings of war in your entire body, a hard knot in the throat threatening to suffocate you. No explanation, no nothing, just some cold words written down on a sad piece of paper. Why? You had immediately sended him a text while trying to gather your things. 

**[10.14 am] You: ** Hey, what’s up? Where are you? 

You felt not welcome enough to borrow the toilet before you left so you just hurried out, the angst partly converted into a light bitterness. You simply hurried home, that knot growing ever tighter and you gasped for the cold air in between sobs, trying to hide your face in your scarf as embarrassed you were. Eyes and cheeks was sore and red from the salty tears that you again and again wiped from your face, and from the cold air that hit them. It was fortunate you didn’t live far away. And it was fortunate that it was still early in the morning that not too many people were up and about, you managed to shy away from the few you met on the way. 

Finally home you checked your phone and it seemed as if your blood froze. No answer. He usually answered really fast, and now nothing. Has anything happened to him? Did the robber get out and find him and killed him? Maybe it wasn’t even Prompto who wrote the damn note? 

You called him. The tone rang one... two…... seven times. 

“Heya! Sorry I’m not picking up, must be busy or something. But if ya feeling it, leave a message at the tone, and then I’ll call you up. Bye!” The tone beeped and you, frustrated, cancelled the call.

It stung your heart hearing his so cheery voice on the voicemail and you put away the phone, feeling empty inside except for the hard, heavy lump in your stomach that ached and punched your insides, making you feel sick. You fell in tears again while sending him another text. 

**[10.53 am] You: ** Hey, is something wrong, why won’t you pick up the phone?

You pressed the send-button, bottom lip trembling as you sobbed heavily. 

\--- 

Prompto woke up early, not getting much sleep due to his anxiety and the fact that the sofa wasn’t too comfortable in the long run. He stood up, decided in his panic that he might as well end it now before anything worse could happen. He quickly changed clothes and wrote a simple note to get it over with, even if his heart ached, he blamed himself for hit, tried to steel himself. He put the pen to the paper but his fingers trembled writing it. A few tears fell on the paper which he quickly wiped away to not let it stain. Was it too formal? Maybe? Ugh, it’ll have to do. He gathered his things and took his duffel bag, which he packed during the night when he was too jittery to sleep, and headed out. He needed to work that anxiety out, decided to go to the Citadel’s gym, as he had free passage there. 

Half an hour later, he furiously pulled the chains of the machine, heavy and wheezy breathing of sorrow that tied a tight knot in his chest. The big room echoed his whimpers and half muffled, heaving sobs as there were no one else there. Cindy and now (y/n). Why didn’t anything go as planned,  _ ever. _ Noct…  _ Why? _ The thought of his life long friend… well at least life long friend on one side of the partnership. He didn’t blame nor misprize Gladio or Iggy, he loved them, but Noct had been his friend for literally  _ ages. _ Ever since they were little kids. They were so good together too. How could fate be so cruel, why would it be? He was always cheering him up with a playfully sarcastic tone which he loved, made him feel easy about himself, reminding him not to be too harsh when he was. His strength waned while the memories took him over, the pulls becoming more and more exhausted, and he fell soon down on the bench below it, wearily leaning over his knees and supporting himself on his elbows, and his lean frame shaked of his uncontrolled sobs of missing his friend. He twitched as he heard the door open from the furthest corner, quickly wiping his face with the backside of his hand and tried to sniffle quieter.    
  
The large frame of Gladiolus appeared in the opening, paused for a split second of the surprise of seeing the halls lit up and him being not alone. “Oh great…” Prompto muttered for himself before starting to tugging at the handles again to keep working, a bit more calmer out of embarrassment. 

“Hey! What are you doing here? Don’t think I’ve never seen you up at this hour, at least not for training.” Gladio’s booming, playfully taunting voice reached out to him. Prompto looked up, pretending not to have seen him at first, giving a weak smile that faded rapidly into a small scowl. “Of course… Why didn’t I think of that…? He always trains early, always has.” the gunslinger thought to himself. 

“Hey, yeah, needed to let some steam off. It’s been a hard week. Couldn’t sleep.” Prompto answered as cheery as he could.

“Yeah, I see that. It’s almost 6 o’clock in the morning. The recruits givin’ you a hard time?” Gladio strolled causally up to Prompto, placing himself on a stationary bike to warm up, started pedal. 

“Eh, some of them, I guess. What about you? Haven’t seen ya in a while, caught up in work?” 

“You know me, not many can keep up with me… But yeah, it has been a lot lately, also a lot of recruits on our side too. Cor’s been on my ass for days now.”

“Oh yeah? How so?” 

“Yeah, I dunno, he keeps ranting something about “being the only one that keeps this place on its’ feet”.” He cited with his fingers while temporarily sitting up on the bike, rolling his eyes. “I think he’s starting to go grumpy, the old man.” He grinned.

“Hah… Yeah, maybe. Is he okay though? Haven’t seen him in a while.” Prompto tried to focus on the machine and lowered his gaze now that Gladio was so near him, to hide his somewhat red, swollen face. His forehead and neck shimmering slightly of sweat as he pulled down on the handles.

“Yeah, he’s alright. He’s working out more to not become stiff though, but that’s expected… Alright, spit it out already.” Gladio glued his amber colored eyes on Prompto while waiting for an answer, catching Prompto off guard. The smaller man stopped pulling and watched the bigger one curiously. “Shit.” He thought. 

“What do you mea-” He tried before Gladio cut him off.

“Don’t try, I saw how cried out your eyes was when I entered, you wiped your entire face off practically.” Prompto groaned inside. He had hoped to be able to get away without having to deal with it right now. He sighed deeply, swallowing down the growing anxiety.

“I think I’ve maybe fucked up pretty bad. With (y/n), I mean…” 

“Yeah? Why?” 

“I… I…” He sighed again, tried to huddle the threatening tears away. “She fell asleep on my sofa last night while we played, and I figured… I just figured I’d-” 

  
“Out with it.” The older man demanded.

“I wanted to make her more comfortable so I carried her to the bed for her to sleep in it. She didn’t wake up when I lifted her and now I’m pretty sure she might think that I’m some kind of perv or something and now I don’t know what to do.” The words spilled out of him as on command, flowing easily and fast. He fell buried his face in his hands again.

“Wait… Wait, what? Hold up.” Gladio tilted his head in confusion, closed his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, seemed to think really hard. “Did you sleep in the bed too?”

“No, of course not!” Prompto burst out, chest heaving with emotion and hard breath. 

“Well, what’s the problem then?” 

“I… I am literally soon exploding with anxiety of that she would think I would rape her.” 

“Yeah okay, breath Prompto. You’re doing no one any good if you go insane. I’m sure she’s fine. Go talk to her and explain what you are feeling.”    
  
  


“Yeah well, I can’t really do that either… I sort of threw her out with words written on a piece of paper.” Prompto groaned as if in pain and leaned his elbows on his knees, head hanging between his knees, his back muscles tense as anything.

  
“Wait, what? Why would you do that?” 

“I panicked, okay?! I don’t do well under pressure, you of all people should know that. I just wanted her to go so that it wouldn’t potentially look like a crime-scene.” Prompto exclaimed annoyed, straightening himself up before lifting his arms despondently before sighing loud and frustrated, sinking down in the previous position. 

Gladio face-palmed. 

“You do realise that you might be just acting out of your fears, again?” He quirked an eyebrow upwards while crossing his arms.

“Of course I know that, but how could I ever make things right again, now, after this?” Silent tears made their way down his cheeks, he sniveled lightly.

“Try talk to her, yeah?” Gladio seemed fed up with Prompto’s behaviour, because he put in his earbuds and focused on his training after that, ignoring Prompto. The lean, blonde figure scowled, jaw tensing before rising to his feet and headed out, a bit more dramatically than he had anticipated. He checked the clock on the wall in the locker room. It showed with it’s cadenced ticking 7.09 am going on 7.10.  _ Great, she’s probably not up yet. _ The narrow-faced, still scowling, young man thought to himself. Now that his plan to train the anxiety out didn’t work, he had to come up with something else until he was certain she’d be out of his apartment. He crawled out of his clothes and stepped into the shower to wash off the layer of salty fluids that had accumulated on his body. He grabbed his towel and various soaps and put on the shower, shuddering when he felt for the cold water to turn warm. When it finally did, he stepped in and almost immediately let himself relax in the hot water. It was also first now that he felt the aching in his body, and how tense his posture had been, and for so long. 

The warm water pitter-pattered on his shoulders and back as he just embraced the warmth, put up one hand to lean heavy on the wall. Everything had happened so fast, these few weeks and he felt overwhelmed. But it felt good at the same time. You two seemed to thrive in each others company and you… vibed well. At least you did vibe well. Now he couldn’t be so sure. The locker room opened and he heard other men coming in, talking and starting to change clothes and prepare for training, causing Prompto to tense up as he got pulled from his thoughts and quickly began to lather up and wash himself. After some minutes, the door opens again and the chatter died with the door closing and he could relax again. Prompto finished and stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around his hips.

\--- 

  
  


_ Saturday, 3 pm, 23th of November, M.E. 770 _

It felt like you couldn’t cry anymore, as if the tear-reserves were completely depleted. You wandered back and forth in your apartment, the sorrow turning into a sort of apathy instead. You tried to think logically about it. Did you say anything that might’ve fucked anything up? Did you do  _ anything _ ? 

But how you turned and twisted in any direction, things didn’t make any sense. It left you even more apathetic and confused. 

  
  
  


_ Monday, 4.52 pm, 25th of November, M.E. 770 _

You had slept almost whole day, taking the day off as you still were exhausted from the weekend. You had tried to call him regularly, to no avail. You thought it was closer to ten calls by now, and a few more texts.

Lying in your bed, having not gotten out of bed this day, you stare into the ceiling, which were spotted with the faint light that made its’ way through your curtains in patches, that framed the big window. The light outside looked cold as you shot a glance through it. Insomnia lived as usual nowadays, as if there never had been any ten years of darkness and as the large buildings had never been simply a shadow of its’ own grace once upon a time. You wished it had been the same with you, some few, small tears silently made their way down your already puffy and sore cheeks from your equally puffy eyes. You didn’t even have the strength nor will to wipe them of your face. After a while more, you got up, feeling the lack of showering make its way into your nose and you wrinkled your nose in disgust, and headed into the bathroom to take that shower you obviously so desperately needed even if the strength nor will to do it wasn’t there. 

_ Remember, to take care of oneself's body is one very important thing to do when being down. _

The echo of your mother’s soft admonition ringed in your head and mechanically, you put on the shower and got in when it was warm enough. You don’t know how long you had been there, as if you lost track of time, but when you got out, you noticed your phone buzzed lightly where you had left it on the nightstand. You didn’t fly at it as you thought you would’ve but slowly approaching the phone, as if you almost didn’t want to know what it said. Of course you wanted to though, but you weren’t sure if you were ready for what eventually could exist in that message, if it  _ was _ Prompto at all who answered. You picked the phone up and lit up the screen.

**[6.04 pm] Prompto: ** Heya. First of all, I’m really, really sorry for not answering you as I should’ve. I feel like an and I am an asshole. Do you still want to talk?


End file.
